How it could have been
by Reeliams
Summary: Imagine if Nickelodeon didn't write Victorious, imagine if characters didn't just get over long term relationships in less then an episode, and then take another look at what could have happened following the break up of Bade- will the friendships stay strong, or will the Victorious gang be pulled apart? Bade/ Cabbie Relationships, pretty much all of the friendships- CADE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Victorious**

**Hey, so this is set during and just after the worst couple, it's about how the break up might actually have gone, if they hadn't all have gotten over it be the following episode.**

**I want to write more chapters, so please review if you think I should!**

**Jade's POV**

Beck and I have been dating for over two years now. He knew what I was like from the start, and he was the one who insisted he wanted to do out with me! So how dare he suddenly turn around, and scream at me in front of everyone that he wasn't happy with our relationship. Well that's it. If he's not happy then I'm not going to force him to stay. The next time he starts wining I'm going to give him a choice, and if he doesn't choose me then I'm done with him. I checked my pear phone, five text from Beck all saying we need to talk. I groan as I reach is most recent one.

To: Jade

From: Beck

Message: I'm coming over!

Great, I hastily check my reflection in the mirror, and try to sort out my hair, just as the door bell rings. I carry on sorting out my make up, being in no hurry to deal with Beck. Finally after he rings the door bell about fifty times, I answer him. He has that annoying expression on his face that he seems to be wearing a lot recently

"What?!" I scream at him as he stands in the door way.

"This!" He yells back. I look at him, momentarily confused, so he clarify. "I hate this, you can't even start a conversation with me without it turning into a screaming match any more!" I sigh, I know he's right, but I'm not giving him the satisfaction of agreeing with him. I simply glare into his perfect face.

"So?" I cry. I don't even know why I'm fighting with him any more, it just seems like the easiest thing to do, but I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"So, we made Cat- your best friend! faint, and the others don't even want to spend time with us any more." He can't keep the anger out of his voice as he talks to me any more. I sigh and start to speak in a quieter tone.

"What do you mean the others don't want to spend time with us any more?" I question. As much as I pretend I hate our friends they are still the people I'm closest with- even then my parents or at least Andre, Robbie and Cat are.

"You know they're at Tori's right now playing cards right!" He says, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. They had told us at lunch it was cancelled as Tori had to practice for a performance- did they really not want to spend time with us so much that they'd make up an excuse to get rid of us? I looked up at Beck. He could see the mixed look of hurt and disbelief in my eyes. "I'll prove it to you." He declared, and before I could stop him he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his truck, ignoring my screams of kidnapping, and started to head for Vega's house.

The truth was that I believed Beck, I mean I've never really known him to lie- until it comes to those girls that always surround him. But I didn't want it to be true! I wanted to be with Beck so much, but I didn't want to loose my other friends in the process.

When we finally pulled up outside Vega's house, I could see him hesitate to, if only for a moment, before he got out of the car and began dragging me towards the house, as we reached it I could have sworn I heard the pained screams of first Vega, then Robbie, and couldn't help smiling to my self. Beck started ringing the doorbell several times, until finally Tori answered. When she saw who it was, she immediately looked guilty,

"Oh gr..great it's you guys!" I looked past her and immediately saw Beck was right, as the whole gang, and Trina, were sitting round the table playing cards without them.

"See they're all here!" Cried Beck smugly walking passed Tori, into the middle of the room. I tried to keep calm and cool- I refuse to break down in front of Trina Vega. Tori tried to explain away the lack on an invitation by lying about a surprise party, but Andre broke down and told the truth, about the fact that they didn't want to be around us, when we argue all the time. I could feel myself weaken, and wasn't sure how long I could keep it together, I walked to the door and told Beck to come to, so we cold go get some food. But he stayed put saying he was fed up of arguing. I could feel my heart break slightly, but remembered my promise to myself, I would give him a choice, and if he didn't choose me, we were done!

"Okay," I stated, staring icily at Beck and ignoring the others. "I'm going to walk out that door, and I'm going to count to ten." Cat interjected something about 3, but I wasn't listening, I was just staring at Beck, praying he would choose me, because I don't know what I'm going to do if he doesn't. "If I get to ten and your not out there, I'm going home, and we're over!" I walked out of the slamming it behind me. Tears were threatening to pour down my face as I began to count. "One, Two, Three," I thought I could hear movement on the other side of the door, I closed my eyes and prayed he was coming. "four, five, six" on the other side it seemed like there was come sort of commotion, I paused momentarily until I heard it go quiet. "Seven, eight." I continued, I was fighting every to remain in control as every part of me wanted to burst back in there and beg Beck not to leave me. "Nine..." Oh my God, this can not be happening! "Ten."

That's it, he doesn't want me any more. I could barely hold back the tears as I reached for the door knob. But then I pulled away, I wasn't going to lower my self to begging for that bastard to take me back, I was going to be strong and forget about him. I knew I wouldn't be able to, and probably every time I saw him I would start reaching for my scissors, but I'm never going to give him the satisfaction of groveling.

As I started to move away I suddenly realized that Beck had driven us here so now I was going to have to walk home. I sighed. Of course he's to selfish care, he's probably in there now, playing cards with all my friends, and laughing at me. I could no longer hold back the tears as they began to poor down my face, smudging my make up, but I didn't care any more, I just wanted to get home, put on the scissoring and forget him. Just then my phone buzzed.

To: Jade

From: Cat

Message: Hey, getting ice cream and will b at yours in 5 :)

I smiled at this- at least I still had one friend, even if in the last 2 hours I had called her a pet and made her faint. I quickly replied.

To: Cat

From: Jade

Message: Thanx! but Beck drove here so am walking home- any chance of lift?

I continued walking, if Cat was getting ice cream then she would be going to the store on the street parallel to this one. Sure enough as I rounded the corner I saw the little red head exit the shop and head for her car.

"Cat!" I called out, giving her a wave as she turned round. she gasped when she saw my face- I probably looked awful with my heavy black make up running down my face. She immediately ran up to me and embraced me in a surprisingly tight hug for such a small person. Usually I would have pushed her off right away but today I hugged her back, crying into her shoulder, until I eventually got back some form of control and pulled away. Cat, upon seeing me looked furious- an expression I had never seen on her before.

"I can't believe Beck did that to you!" She cried, her voice wasn't is high pitched as usual and for once seemed to have a purpose, so this is what angry Cat looks like!

"Can we just go home?" I asked her, the pain at Becks betrayal was entering my voice and I didn't want to stand in a cold parking lot crying over him, as the perfectly good ice cream Cat had just bought begins to melt. Cat simply nods and together we walk towards her car and head back to my house.

The rest of the night past more pleasantly. We spent the first hour complaining about Beck- Cat had more negative points then me, which was a surprise, I never realized how much of a dark side my chirpy little friend had, still I guess that must be why we are so close.

"And he didn't even seem to care that he just though away your relationship!" She cried, recanting what had happened after I had left. "He just said 'lets play cards' and showed no emotion at all! Honestly Jade how were you in love with that robot for so long?" She cried emphasizing her words with over emphasized arm movements which made me laugh.

Once the topic of Beck was eventually exhausted, along with most of the ice creme, we started discussing other things like Cats major crush on Robbie, how Tori and Andre should be together and how Sinjin, how had no noticeable performing skill had got into Hollywood Arts.

After what seemed like no time at all I looked at my watch and realized it was gone midnight. When I told Cat this she shrugged and said.

"Of course, isn't that what always happens on our sleepovers, we talk into the dead of night eating junk food, then fall asleep on your bed, then you wake up at three brandishing a pair of scissors and ask me why I'm there, before falling back to sleep." She said all this with a happy smile on her face, twirling her red hair and staring at me with her large hazel eyes.

"Who said this is a sleepover?" I asked her in a menacing tone which she either didn't pick up on or simply ignored, as she replied with a shrug,

"I did, I called my mum as I left Tori's house and told her I would be staying over. It's not like I don't have a spare pair of pajamas here any way and some clothes for tomorrow." I groaned, remembering the bright pink tank top and white shorts that she hid in the back of her wardrobe- ashamed to have them touching her beautiful black clothes.

"Fine," I sigh- I'm actually quite glad that she's staying over but if I tell her that she'll do it more often and I'll probably end up with a room mate.

After that we went up stairs and changed, then we got into my bed (not that I would ever admit to anyone that I let Cat sleep in my bed) and stayed up talking for another few hours until eventually Cat fell asleep, sinking onto my chest, and then so did I.

The next day was a Saturday, I was hoping for a lie in but Cat woke me up at nine, with a frustrated squeak as she read one of her texts.

"Cat.." I groan, sitting up in bed and turning to face my cross little friend, who was perched on the end of my bed, deep in a text conversation with someone who was clearly making her upset. "Who are you texting?" I asked as she turned to face me.

"Tori and Andre." She explained. "This morning I texted Robbie, Andre and Tori, telling them not to talk to Beck because of what he did to you, Robbie agreed." At this her expression softened- once this Beck thing was sorted I really would have to work on getting those two together, "But Andre said no, cos he is Becks best friend and Tori said she wasn't taking sides- which means she's siding with Beck but doesn't want to upset me!" I sighed. I knew Vega would never side with me- not that I would want her to any way, but I thought Andre would at least sugar coat his decision.

Cat seemed more upset at the others responses then I was, so I held out my arms and gave her a well deserved hug.

"Don't worry Cat, it's not like they're not still our friends, they just want to be friends with that fluffy haired Muppet to." At my words Cat let out a little giggle,

"I love the Muppet!" She cried, then began singing on of their songs.

"No!" I cried, making her shriek a little. I sighed again, and pulled her into another hug. She seemed to be on a come down from all her anger yesterday, and was now feeling upset about Beck and My relationship ending, and how it was breaking apart the group. I was already dreading Monday. Any one who didn't know me would automatically hate me and defend Beck- after all he was the perfect and handsome actor, kind to everyone and who always had a smile, where as I was the freaky goth bitch, always picking a fight, and who terrified half the boys in the year. Oh well I would make the best of this weekend, and after that I would go to back to school with my head held high, and spend the rest of the year avoiding Beck, and what ever bimbo he replaces me with (although I swear if it's Vega, I will be needing my Scissors!)

**Will Jade be able to avoid Beck?**

**Will Beck realize he made a mistake and want her back?**

**Will the gang survive this break up?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**Oh and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't need to write this if I owned Victorious!**

**Becks POV**

I played cards with Tori, Andre, Robbie and Trina for about another hour before I headed back to my RV. I Had tried to keep calm as I sat with my friends- ignoring the concerned glances they occasionally shot my way when they thought I wasn't watching. Cat had left not long after Jade, shooting me a dirty look as she left, I could tell who's side she was on but for now at least it looked like my other friends were going to stand by me.

I was up all night, tossing and turning, trying to get Jades face out of my head, but all I could see was the look on her face just before she closed the door. She had seemed to vulnerable and scared, and it had taken all of my self control not to open that door and embrace her in a tight, safe hug. I know the break up is for the best, neither of us had been happy over the last few weeks and it's better this way. But if that is the case then why can't I sleep!

I must have finally drifted of for a while, because I was woken by a knocking on my door. I jumped up immediately, hoping it would be Jade coming to give me another chance, but it was only Andre. He had a concerned look on his face, and was holding out a cup off coffee. Even this maid my heart hurt slightly as I remembered all the times I had brought Jade coffee.

"Hey man," He greeted cautiously, "You alright?" I shrugged, and push the door open, turning back into my RV and taking a seat on my bed, followed closely by Andre.

"Have you heard anything about Jade?" I asked casually. Andre shook his head sympathetically- clearly seeing how much I already missed her.

"Cat went over there last night to make sure she was okay, but I haven't heard anything from her" just then Andres phone lit up signalling Andre had a new text, he glanced down at it muttering "Oh, speak of the devil." It only took a second for Andre to read it, then he looked at me and said, "wow, Jade must be really mad at you." I frowned at him- obviously my newly ex-girlfriend would be mad at me, Jade spent most of her time mad at me! Seeing my this he explained "she's got Cat to text Robbie, Tori and I to tell them not to talk to you."

"Wait, what!" I cried, suddenly livid at Jade. How dare she try and tell my friends who to talk to. They were all there, they knew why I had done it and they should be able to decide for themselves who was in the right. The guilt I had felt up to now about last night seemed to be evaporating, to be replaced by boiling anger.

"Don't worry man, I'm your best friend and I will always stand by you." Reassured Andre, placing a supportive hand on my shoulder.

I spent the rest of the weekend shut up in my RV, ignoring the insentient calls and texts from Tori and Andre. I tried to concentrate on school work but all I could think about was Jade. How she had walked out on me, and not tried to fight for us. How she had tried to manipulate our friends against me. And how she didn't care that we were voted the worst couple.

Even so I couldn't help but think about how scared she had looked as she closed the door, how her parents were never around and so she probably just wanted to make sure her friends would stay with her, and how beautiful she looked when she was angry. No! I shouldn't be thinking about that- we're broken up, its over! But still there would always be a tiny part of me that missed her, and I doubt that will ever go away.

On Monday I was determined to try to avoid her. Of course this was easier said then done when we had drama with Sikowitz after break. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when I saw her again. Would I be angry or would I have to fight to not get down on my knees and beg her to take me back.

First lesson of the day was double English. I didn't look forward to this at the best of times, but given I was about to sit next to Cat for two hours I was fervently dreading it. As I entered the classroom I saw the little red head was already there, talking animatedly to a group of people about something her brother had got up to over the weekend.

"Hey Beck!" Greeted a girl who was sat at the desk I was standing next to. I just nodded, and ignored her and her friend who were now smiling hopefully at me and batting their eyelashes- clearly news of the break up had spread quickly. I took my seat next to Cat and tried to get her attention, hoping to talk to her about Jade, and hopefully make sure we were still friends. She was however deliberately ignoring me, twirling her hair round her fingers and humming happily to herself as is I wasn't there at all.

This continued for the whole of the lesson and even when we had to have group discussions she would turn and talk to other people, leaving me to talk to the girls in front who annoyingly agreed with what ever I said, constantly giggling and contributing very little to the work, other then jotting down what I said and dotting all the i's with little hearts.

At the end of the lesson I tried to grab Cat before she had a chance to run off, but she simply swung her surprisingly heavy bag into my chest as she put it on, winding me and making it easy for her to skip merrily out of the room in the direction of the main hall. I had never seen Cat this mad at any one, but now it seemed I had not only lost Jade this weekend, but also Cat. The thought of having to survive a whole drama lesson with the both of them was therefore understandably not a happy one.

I miserably left the classroom to go in search of Andre. I found him in the Asphalt Cafe, deep in conversation with a concerned looking Tori. I guessed they must have been talking about me because the quickly stopped at they saw me approach. Before I sat down I quickly surveyed the the rest of the tables, finally spotting who I was searching for. Jade was sat at a table on the far side of the area. She had a bemused expression on her face as she watched Cat enthusiastically tell one of her story's. My heart sank a little as I saw Robbie was also sat with them, although I guess I should have known he would follow Cat any where.

All too soon the bell rang, and I began to reluctantly make my way to Sikowitz's class room with Tori and Andre. As we entered the class room I saw Jade was already sat in the front row, next to Cat who was next to Robbie. I chose to sit as far away from her as possible, sitting in the back row, with my head down, hoping to goodness that Sikowitz wouldn't pick on me for one of his exercises.

As usual Sikowitz was late, he eventually arrived holding a pile of scripts in one hand and a fresh coconut in the other.

"Good morning children!" He began, taking a sip from his coconut. "We will start with a quick improvisation game, and then we will move on to working on scripts in small groups."

I sighed in relief at hearing this, provided I wasn't in a group with either Jade or Cat this lesson could be bearable. Unfortunately just then Sikowitz called out "Beck, Cat, Andre and Tori, get up on stage." I groaned under my breath as Cat's name was called- something tells me I wasn't about to enjoy this acting exercise.

"Okay. So you four will improvise a scene in which Tori, you are throwing a dinner party for your three closest friends" He pointed towards Cat, Andre and I, "to celebrate something you have done, Andre you are a story topper, and whatever anyone else says, you will try to beat it. While Cat and Beck are married..." I was relived at hearing this news- at least Cat wouldn't be able to be mean to me "...who are in the middle of a fight." He finished. Great, just great. "Okay, Tori you set the scene then let each of your friends in when they knock." Instructed Sikowitz, settling down at the side of the stage to watch. I could've sworn I saw a little grin on his face as if he knew what he had done to me.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell my friends the news!" She began, laying out pretend cutlery on an imaginary table. "I do hope they get here soon!" Then Andre stamped his foot three times on the stage floor. "Oh yay! My first guest has arrived! Hey Mark, your never guess what's just happened to me! I... brought a new car!" Finished Tori.

"Oh great!" Answered Andre, putting on a lower voice, "Well I have also recently purchased myself a car- only mine was a sports car!"

"Wow!" Replied Tori with false enthusiasm, "well mine is a seven seater- you know for the kids" She continued.

"Fantastic, mine actually has eight seats, you know for my beautiful wife, kids and friends! Yeah, special edition sports car, only three were ever made!" He declared, but before Tori could answer, Cat had stamped her foot on the stage floor too, clearly having decided how to torture me in front of the class.

"I can't believe you did that!" She screamed as soon as Tori mimed opening the door. I was momentarily lost for words as I saw the angry glint in her eye, which I had never seen before. She used my pause to spin around, her red hair suddenly reminding me more of flames then cupcakes as she continued, "I can't believe you would just go out and play cards with your friends, instead of going out to dinner with your daughter" She finished. She was gesturing widely but when she said the word 'daughter' I could have sworn she pointed at Jade.

"She told me to!" I yelled back, "She said that she was annoyed with me and didn't want to see me that night- then she slammed the door to her her room and refused to talk to me!"

"Oh hey guys!" Began Tori, trying to defuse some of the tension, "So have I told you about my new car?" But Cat just ignored her and retorted.

"Oh, she didn't want you to go out, she was just a bit upset. You know she stayed up till ten, hoping you would open her door and give her a good night kiss."

"Or what about my new eight seat sports car- special edition!" Cut in Andre, but Cat just stared at me, seeing I didn't know how to respond in the context of the play. I'm so mad at Jade right now- she has completely turned against me and seemed to had developed a darker side I never knew she had and that was probably entirely manufactured by Jade.

"You know what, if you would rather gamble then spend time with Ja... I mean Jemma then I'm done with you!" She declared, she walked back to the imaginary door, slamming it shut after she pretended to walk through it. Before returning to her seat next to Jade, who I could see was trying to hide the smirk that was pushing it's way on to her face.

Andre, Tori and I didn't know how to react so we just stood there frozen Until Sikowitz called out cut and we returned to our seats at the back of the room. The rest of the lesson passed with little incident. We were divided into groups where we worked on scenes of a new play we would be putting on this semester.

After class I walked into the main hall way, still furious at Jade, when I noticed her standing alone by her locker, shoving books into her already full bag.

"Hey!" I called out, storming over to her, as she slammed her door shut.

"What?" She asked in a low voice, clearly trying not to look at me.

"Why did you make Cat hate me so much?" I asked, "I mean you made her faint, called her a pet, before walking out on our relationship!" I know it isn't fair- blaming her for everything, but right now I'm just so mad at her.

"Me?" She screamed suddenly, "Your blaming me for this! It was both of us who made her faint because of our arguing, which by the way was meant to have stopped now we split up. And I didn't walk out on our relationship- I gave you a choice. You made the decision so you have to live with the consequences!" She began to walk away, but I grabbed her arm and swung her round to face me.

"If it was both of us who ended the relationship then why is she only mad at me?" I challenged, trying to get her to admit she had made Cat hate me, which is why I was shocked at her response.

"Because she doesn't like you! She saw how you acted in our relationship, and didn't understand why I stayed with you!" I looked at her in confusion so she continued, "You never stood up for me Beck! In many cases you would defend the other side, or make stupid comments making me look stupid! You humiliated me at Sinjin's game show telling the school that you weren't happy with me! Do you have any idea the amount of smug looks I got the next day from those stupid bimbos who track your every move." As she relived the memory's I could see the hurt in her eyes, her beautiful ice blue eyes. My anger at her was beginning to dissipate, to be left with just the sick feeling of guilt I had felt the night after we broke up, but she still wasn't finished. "You told Andre and her that they had no idea how much of a gank I could be, the first time we went to karaoke-dokey and you broke up with me through a door, in front of all our friends, before going to play cards with them like you didn't care about what you had just 'thrown away'!"

I didn't know how to respond to what she was saying. I couldn't deny it- it was all true. All I wanted to do was pull her into a hug and promise everything would be okay. But I couldn't. I just stood their hopelessly as she finished talking.

"So don't blame me that Cat hates you! I didn't ask her to do anything for me, I'm perfectly able to defend myself, but she wanted to stand up for me, because that's what people who love each other do." And without another word she walked away from me. The anger I had felt was completely gone now, and as I watched her go, all I felt was regret.

**Okay, so in the next chapter I am going to look more at Tori and Andres reactions and I will probably bring in moose as well, but I just really wanted to make Cat and Jade say that even if it was a bit OOC.**

**Any way, hope you liked it- and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

**Okay, so this chapter is basically just Beck, Andre and Tori talking- It's been a bit one sided in Jades favor so I am including it to try and point out his good points. It's a bit slow but kind of important, the next chapter should be better.**

**Beck's POV**

I couldn't concentrate on my next lesson. What Jade had said to me just kept going round and round in my head. Was she right? Had I really been that bad when we went out? I mean I know I didn't back her up in every argument, but that was only because a lot of them she just started to provoke people. Besides when I've defended her in the past she would just yell at me accusing me of thinking she couldn't defend herself! I'd never meant to make her feel stupid, she just wound me up sometimes, and she knew I never meant anything by what I said. Or at least I thought she did.

I decided to give up on lessons for today, so at lunch I went back to my RV in the hope of getting some sleep so I could stop focusing on Jade. But when I got home my room was filled with reminders of her time together in the form of her CD's, some candles, a few notepads and pens, and even a spare change of clothes she had kept here. Now they were all to painful to look at so I collected them all up and placed them in a box, under my desk, before settling down on my bed and trying to get some sleep. But it didn't work, I just lay there staring up at the ceiling my mind going over and over the argument I had had with Jade.

I must have eventually drifted off as the next thing I knew was someone was banging on my door. I opened it to be confronted by a very concerned looking Tori, who as soon as I opened the door, pushed past me and into my room.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" She questioned, looking at me with a mixture of disapproval and sympathy. "You weren't at lunch, and missed music!" I just shrugged, and went to sit back down on my bed, but she grabbed me and pulled me up to face her. " I'm serious Beck, we were worried about you!"

"Sorry." I replied. There was nothing more to say, I didn't want to talk to anyone about my fight with Jade. What if they agreed with her and never wanted to talk to me again. But of course Tori wouldn't let me off that easily.

"Is this about Jade?" She asked. Her voice had softened, and she had placed a comforting hand on my arm. I nodded, not wanting to look at her. "Andre said he heard Cat and Jade talking about a fight you two had had. What did she say that got to you this much?" I couldn't tell if she was asking because she was worried about me, or just because she wanted to know. Either way she wasn't going to go away until I told her so I took a breath and began.

"She effectively told me that Cat hates me, because I was a useless boyfriend, a horrible person, oh and that the break up was all my fault." At my words Tori stared at me incredulously, before exploding.

"You can't let her get to you like this Beck!" She cried, "Of course the break up wasn't your fault. You hadn't been working for a while. You were both arguing and not enjoying the relationship. It was both of your decisions, and neither one of you can be blamed! And Cat doesn't hate you, she just loves Jade and hates to see her upset, she just blames you for causing it. Once this whole thing dies down she'll be back I promise you!". I just shrugged again. I want her to be right! I want to believe her, but I just keep going over and over the events of recent weeks and can't help but wonder if there was more I could have done.

"There's nothing you could have done to have prevented the break up Beck." Continued Tori, answering my unasked question. "You were a wonderful boyfriend, you stood by her when everyone else wanted to murder her, your arm was pretty much permanently round her, so you always knew she was safe. You never looked at another girl, no matter how many of them through themselves at you. You're the only person who has never been scared of her, and the only one that can calm her down."

"I know all of that!" I replied, "But that doesn't mean I don't feel guilty about it." She just shook her head, and sat down at my desk, taking out her notepad.

"Look if you are going to just wallow in self pity then there is nothing I can help you with." She declared. "What I can help you with, however, is the new music assignment we got set in the lesson you missed." At this I walked over to the desk and read the writing at the top of her sheet. _Prepare a solo, duet or group performance of an original song to perform at the Full moon jam. _At these words I let out a groan- I hated public singing and tried to do as little of it as one possibly can at a performing arts school.

"Any way, I know how much you hate singing, so I thought we could work on the song together, and I could sing the main part, with you backing me up on the guitar, perhaps joining in on the chorus, just to show that you know the song." Suggested Tori.

"Your a life saver!" I declared, this was a first time we had to come up with our own original songs. Usually I could get away with singing well known songs in a large group but if we had to write our own song there is no one better to work with then Tori (except Andre of course). She just smiled, before informing me she had to get back home and suggesting we met up in the library at lunch tomorrow to work on the song. I agreed eagerly, and she left.

I had just settled back down on to my bed to watch some TV when there came a second knock at the door. This time it was Andre. He followed me in to the RV and I couldn't help noticing he looked different from usual, his normally calm demeanor having been replaced by a noticeably more flustered one.

"What's happened?" I asked, concerned. He just let out a little whimper, and instead of answering me he slumped down onto my bed, holding out his pear phone for me to read the message on the screen.

To: Andre

From: Jade

Message: We need to talk :x

I looked up from his phone, not understanding why this message had got him so worked up.

"Okay sooo...?" I ask, thinking there must be more to this then just a text.

"Don't you see?" He replied, his voice higher then usual and sounding like it was going to crack at any second, "she's mad at me cos I took your side so now she's coming after me with her scissors." He pointed to last part of the text- Jade had often used the symbol :x to refer to her weapon of choice as it sort of resembled scissors.

"Will you relax!" I instruct him, sitting down next to me on my bed, placing a reassuring hand on his arm, much like Tori had done with me not much earlier. "For as long as you have known Jade who has she actually injured?" Andre thought about it for a moment before replying.

"Well there were those north ridge cheer leaders, who fell asleep at that party and woke up with no hair." He reminded me, a smile half forming on his face at the image.

"Anyone else?" I ask, he thinks about it for a moment before shaking his head, his composure loosing some of it's fluster as he realized he wasn't about to suffer a long drawn out death at the hands of Jade and her favorite scissors.

For a while we just sat there staring into space, before Andre piped up.

"Why _did_ you break up with Jade?" I look at him incredulously, had he not been paying attention, had he missed all the arguments and forgotten every thing I told him over the weekend? Seeing my face, he quickly clarified, "I mean, I know about all the arguments and everything, but it's not like you didn't know what you were letting yourself in for when you asked her out, and I know there have been bad times but for most of it you seemed genuinely happier when you were with her so, you know... What changed?" He trailed off, looking at me awkwardly. I shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"I don't know," I reply, thinking for a moment before continuing, "I don't think anything really changed. We were both under so much stress from school and we had been spending so much time together that every little thing she did began to annoy me. But I don't think I really thought about ending it until I realized our fighting was pushing you guys away, and then she gives me ten seconds to make a decision. I mean who can make a rational decision of that proportion in ten seconds? She takes fifteen minutes just to decide what to wear each morning but she gives me ten chizing seconds." I take a breath as my frustration begins to build up again. "The truth is that if she had given me eight seconds I'd probably still be with her, but in those last two seconds the doubts reemerged to I just stood by the door listening to her walk away." I stopped talking as I heard my voice begin to break. I lay back on my bed, closing my eyes.

"Do you regret it?" Asked Andre, who was watching me with a curious expression.

"Sometimes" I reply honestly, running my hand through my hair, "I mean I broke up with her because of the fighting, not because I wanted to loose her from my life. Now I rarely see her and the only time I've properly talked to her was when she screamed at me that Cat hates me, meaning the other reason I didn't open the door, which was to preserve my friendships with you guys was also pointless, I mean I've lost Cat and haven't even spoken to Robbie since..." Just at that moment there was a third knock on my RV door. I got up to open it and to my surprise it was the very person I had just been talking about.

"Hey," Greeted Robbie, sounding oddly nervous and shifting on the spot. I gave him a smile, never having been so pleased to see him or even Rex. I moved back from the door to let him come in, he came in and stood awkwardly by the door. It seemed like he was trying to avoid eye contact with me, no doubt due to Cats instructions to not speak to me. "Look Beck," He began, "Jade said she left some CD's and stuff here so Cat sent me round to collect it." He informed me awkwardly.

"Yeah, cos that little kitty cat has got Rob whipped." Interjected Rex, who was apparently not under the same instructions that Robbie was. Surprisingly Robbie didn't argue with Rex's words, instead he just nodded his head sadly, glancing around for Jades stuff. I smiled sympathetically at him, and went to retrieve the box of Jades stuff from under my desk, handing it to Robbie.

"You know you don't have to do what Cat tells you all the time Robbie." Inputted Andre, who could clearly see Robbie's confliction too, "I mean if you talk to us now Cat will never know." Robbie was now staring up and the ceiling and just shook his head.

"Nah," Answered Rex, "Little Rob's way to scared to do anything like stand up for his friends. But don't worry Beck I'm on your side, bro's before Hoe's don't forget." I smiled slightly at Rex's words, atl east part of Robbie was still friends with me, even if it was the weird, puppet manipulating side.

"Sorry Beck," Muttered Robbie, and I could see genuine upset in his eyes as he was being forced to choose between Cat and I. He left the RV miserably, giving a small wave in Andre's direction, taking Jades things, my last connection with her, away.

I felt a pang of sadness as he left and can't work out if it's because of loosing my reminders of Jade, or loosing Robbie as a friend. Andre left soon after, saying something about needing to give his grandma her medication. And once more I was left alone.

Half an hour later my computer started making the familiar chimes of someone sending him a video chat request. It was Moose, I haven't spoken to him for a while so he didn't know I broke up with Jade. Part of me didn't want to speak to him, so I could avoid talking about her. Ignoring this voice in my head I accepted the request.

"Hey!" Came his familiar Canadian voice, "Guess who's in LA!"

**Okay, so in the next two chapters will be about Moose's visit, I know he comes way later in the show but I thought it would be more fun to have him come now, while Jade is still really mad, but still kinda in love with Beck. There will also be some switching of sides just to keep it interesting.**

**Any way hoped you liked it and as always please review! Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**For any Welsh readers a very happy St. Davids day! So as a special celebration here is a new chapter! Thank you for all my reviews so far (All 9 of them) and please please review  
**

**Any way here it is- the Moose Chapter, Part 1!**

**Disclaimer: Victorious WILL be mine!**

**Beck's POV**

I had been planning to hang out with Moose all day, as he was only here until Sunday. Unfortunately Tori and I had already arranged to meet up and work on our original song so I reluctantly left him with Andre and Robbie and went to find Tori in the library.

When I arrived, she was already there, sat in the far corner of the library. Ordinarily I may have asked Tori if we could write it some other time, but she was doing me such a big favor seeing as how she never does duets, that I felt bad messing her around, so instead we worked on the song for about half an hour before we stopped for a break.

"I didn't know you were such a good song writer" She told, me leaning back in her seat and looking at me with interest, I just shrugged,

"I guess I have more inspiration then usual at the moment," I sighed, mirroring Tori and leaning back in my chair, looking up at the ceiling away from Tori who was still staring at me.

"So the song is about Jade?" She asks, I can hear something in her tone which tells me that she isn't to happy about that but she doesn't say any more, I just shrug, not wanting to look at her, and really not wanting to talk about Jade. "Do you want to get back together with her?" I shake my head slowly at this, although to be honest I'm not entirely sure. "Are you sure?" She questions, clearly hearing the uncertainty in my voice, I shrug. "Look there's one way to work out your feelings towards her- you need to kiss someone else." She says it slowly, taking her eyes of me, now it's my turn to do the staring as I look back at her incredulously. "I just mean that if you kiss them and you feel regret and guilt then you know you still have feelings for the other person, if you kiss them and feel something different then it may mean that you are over them and can move o..."

Before she could finish I leaned forward and kissed her, she looked at me eyes wide and pulled away, although I could have sworn she had kissed back just for a moment.

"Beck!" She cries, I push my chair back away from the table, running my hand through my hair as I realize what I did. Just then I heard a noise coming from the shelves next to us, someone was on the other side. Tori and I looked at each other in horror, before standing up and going to see who it was, as I rounded the corner all I saw was the flash of a black bag, as the onlooker quickly left the library

"When I said kiss someone I didn't mean me!" She whispered, hitting me in the arm, clearly horrified at what she had just done to Jade- thank goodness she hadn't seen!

"I'm so sorry!" I whisper back. Tori just shook her head at me, before tuning and heading out of the library, no doubt to find out who had been watching us before they told anyone else.

I stand there for a moment, deep in thought. No matter how bad this situation was, Tori's plan had worked. All I had felt when I kissed her was guilt, I still had feelings for Jade!

**Jade's POV**

I couldn't help but feel bad for what I had said to Beck yesterday, it wasn't right of me to blame everything that was wrong with our relationship on him. I had been jealous and possessive and was just as much at fault. I therefore resolved to tell him at lunch and apologize- an act I rarely do. When I went to find him in the Asphalt Cafe however I saw Andre and Robbie were eating lunch with an incredibly good looking guy. Cat was sitting with them too, clearly forgetting her annoyance at Andre. She was sitting very close to him, stroking his arm, as Robbie watched, clearly upset. But Beck wasn't there and neither was Vega.

"Where's Beck?" I ask, approaching them. Andre looks away awkwardly, but the good looking guy answered

"Oh he said he had to work on some project or another with Tori or someone in the library." Answered the boy, in a Canadian accent similar to Becks. He shrugged looking at me with interest as I nod, deep in my thoughts, what the hell is Beck doing hanging around with Vega in the library? They only have one lesson together and who meets in a silent place to practice music? "Hey you're Jade right?" He asks, but I pay him no further attention as I leave, determined to find out what Beck and Tori are doing together- not that I care of course.

"I'm Cat!" I hear the shrill voice of my friend, clearly desperate for that boys attention- poor Robbie!

I march at a quick rate through the school, until I reach the library, pushing the door cautiously open before entering to hunt for Tori and Beck. I hear whisperings from the other end of the library and then I hear my name. I approach where I heard the voices, hiding myself behind a book case, pushing books aside so I can see what they are doing.

" You are over them and can move o..." I hear Tori say, is she hitting on Beck! Then suddenly, to my horror Beck leans in and kisses her, and I see Vega kiss back. I step back not wanting to watch any more. "Beck!" She says, clearly delighted by Becks decision. I crash into the parallel bookshelf, dropping my bag to the floor. Crap! They will have heard that. I quickly pick up my bag and leave before they know I've seen them.

I wipe a tear from my eye as I storm away from the library to find Cat. I spot her back at the table, still forning over that stupidly hot Canadian boy. Then I make the connection, he has a similar accent, he's sitting with Becks friends and he knows who I am so this has to be one of Becks old friends, visiting him from Canada. I smile as I approach the table, suddenly realizing exactly how to get my revenge.

**Beck's POV**

After school I wanted to hang out with Moose, but for some reason the girls insisted they hung out with them- originally suggesting sushi, but when Moose said he was more of a hamburger guy they immediately suggested Karaoke Dokey. Unbelievable! The girls always force us to go to Nozus! So instead Andre and I were hanging out in my RV when suddenly there came a knock at the door.

"Hey." Said a miserable sounding Robbie.

"Hey." I reply, unsure whether he's here as a friend or on another mission for Cat. I open the door wider and he wonders in, sitting down on my bed after mermouring a greeting to Andre. He just sat there for a few minutes, clearly upset before he looked up at our curious faces.

"Cat like Moose." He says unhappily, staring forlornly at the opposite wall. Clearly he had decided to break his promise to Cat about ignoring me now that Cat had started to ignore her.

"Don't worry man." Comforted Andre, "It's not you, this time, _all_ the girls have fallen for that boy." Andre looked at me when he said 'all', and I could tell he was referring to Jade who had been sitting very close to him at lunch. Robbie just nods, still looking sad.

"It's unfair" I declare, Andre and Robbie both look at me sympathetically, clearly thinking I am talking about Jade. "Why do the girls listen to him?" I quickly clarify. "I mean they are always usually so determined to get their way over everything, and yet they just give in if Moose takes the opposite side." At this they both nod their heads.

"Why do they always get what they want?" Questioned Robbie, forgetting momentarily about Cat. I shrug.

"Because they're girls." Declares Andre, "Girls always get better treatment! I mean look at our school, they have three bathrooms, and although there are the same number of boys we only have two!" Robbie and I nod in agreement. "Well I say it's time for that to change," He continues, standing up, "I say we start a campaign to get our own bathroom!"

For the next couple of hours we discuss this plan. What had originally started off as a joke became a serious goal in our head and by the end of the evening we had even booked Karaoke Dokey for Saturday and texted our friends to ask them to perform.

Operation guys for equal restrooms is a go! And the girls are completely forgotten!

**Jade's POV**

"Beck kissed Tori!" Shrieked Cat angrily. I had invited Cat to my house after we dropped Moose off at his hotel.

"Yes, but you can't act like you know, because otherwise they'll know that I know." At this Cat looked confused and suspicious.

"Why don't you want him to know?" She asked nervously

"Because if he knows when I kiss Moose then he will know it was out of revenge, if he doesn't then he'll think I've moved on like he obviously has." I explained slowly. I know it was cruel to kiss one of Becks oldest friends, but what he did was worse.

"Why do you get to kiss Moose?" Asked Cat, pouting.

"Because he's one of Becks oldest friends and I want him to suffer," I explain through clenched teeth as I remember the kiss. Cat nodded, but still pouted, clearly upset that I get to kiss him and she doesn't. "Plus he likes the scissoring, which makes him better then pretty much all the other guys at HA." I add as an after thought. Just then Cat and my phones vibrate at the same time.

_**To:** Jade_  
_**From:** Andre_  
_**Message:** Hey, will u sing back up 4 me with Tori an event on Sat? Will send you lyrics._

I grip the phone tightly at the thought of singing with Vega, but still agree to do it, not wanting to let Tori get all the glory. Cat giggles as she reads her text.

"Robbie wants me to be his magic assistant!" She informs me happily. I smile at her- she is so obviously in love with that nerdy ventriloquist, why is she wasting her time with Moose? "I better go home and practice!" She says with another happy giggle as she leaves me to plot my revenge on Beck- he is going to regret the day he chose Vega over me!

**Beck's POV**

It was ten when suddenly there was a knock on my door. It was Moose, and he looked concerned. I invited him in but he just stood awkwardly in the door way.

"So you and Jade..." He begins awkwardly. I had told him about the break up and how I felt yesterday when he came to see me, so I guess he must be as confused as I am at Jade's moves towards him. "You still love her don't you?" He asks cautiously. I nod.

"Yeah, you know I do." I nods slowly biting his lip, "Why?"

"Well she's kind of awesome!" He said suddenly. I balled up my fists, but left them by my side. "I mean she seems to be the only real girl in LA, all the others act like they love Canada or hockey, or in the case of your odd little red head friend burgers, but she's not pretending to be anyone else, she loves the scissoring and is just as awesome as any Canadian girl." He said this very quickly, looking down at the ground, clearly feeling guilty for thinking like this. My heart was pounding quickly and I felt dread fill me, what if Jade liked him as well? She had been touching his arm and sitting so close to him at lunch, she had not argued when Moose didn't want to go to her favorite restaurant and she had even spent a whole evening with Tori just to also be with Moose.

"What are you going to do?" I muttered, suddenly panicking about loosing the one girl I loved to the boy I've known since feeferdoon. No, Moose would never do that to me, would he.

"I'm not going to do anything, he reassured me, I'm going to make sure they all know I'm not interested in them- even Jade, then I'm going to spend the rest of my time in LA with the guy I came to see." I breathed a sigh of relief at this and motioned for him to come inside as he was still standing in the doorway.

The next day the girls were still all over Moose, and despite his efforts to get them to leave him alone they wouldn't. He, like myself, didn't want to offend or upset anyone so was to polite about explaining his feelings. Because of this the girls missed the first rehearsal for Saturday meaning Robbie and Andre are not warming up to Moose as much as the girls, especially when they didn't show up for rehearsal after school until two hours after our practice slot, Trina dragged Moose to a table as we confronted the guilty looking girls.

I felt bad for cutting them out of the show, I could see their regret and they even sent moose back to hang out with me instead of forcing him to stay with them. My guilt lasted until eight however when Tori arrived to 'apologize' before renewing her attempts to get him to like her, then Jade turned up and I was forced to watch her press close to him and suggest watching the film they had watched on their sixth month anniversary. I eventually snapped when Cat arrived with a barbeque and yelled at Moose to tell them who he liked most, holding my breath in case he told the truth.

"Err, look, no offense but I like Canadian girls," I sighed in relief when I knew he was keeping his promise.

"Why?" Questioned Jade,

"They like hockey, you know for real, they're bigger, and they're just less weird then Hollywood girls. I could see Moose wasn't happy about denying his feelings for Jade, but couldn't help but smile at how well she was taking it, maybe there was hope.

The following day was the night of guys for equal restrooms or as Robbie had annoyingly named it Tinkle-aid. We had just begun the event when Tori and Cat ran in and sang us 'LA Boys," Cat even gave me a hug at the end although looked horrified when she realized what she had done, could she finally be forgiving me? As great as that song was I couldn't help but notice two significant gaps in the attendance- where was Moose and Jade.

Moose didn't show up until the very end of the show, after which he invited himself back to my RV to apologize for not supporting me. I presumed he must have chosen to explore LA, given tonight was his final night here, and Jade had probably not been informed by Tori about her plan as I know Tori still felt uncomfortable around Jade since the kiss.

"Beck..." He began nervously

"Relax man, I get it, you'd rather be out experiencing the night life of LA then watching some teenagers sing for t..." I smiled at him but he shook his head.

"I kissed Jade!" He blurted out. I froze for a second, and stumbled back, hoping I had misheard him. But when he just stood their miserably staring at me, all the anger and jealousy I had been feeling since Jade and I had broken up boiled up inside me. I mustered my strength, and then I sent my fist crashing into his face.

**That chapter was far longer then I had intended but I ended up combining the Bori kiss (sorry about that but neither of them liked it so...) and Moose in the same episode, any way hope you liked it, should update with part two this weekend, but am also working on another story- how they met (** s/9031479/1/How-it-could-have-been)**, so I may not have time.**

**Any way, Please review! Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so here it is, the aftermath of the Moose kiss. There isn't that much Moos and he sort of disappears after a while but yeah... Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or show of Victorious.**

**Becks POV**

"What do you mean you kissed Jade?" I exclaimed, struggling to resist the urge to punch him again, "After everything I told you last night now could you do that to me?" Moose looked looked very miserable, not just because of his bruised face, but because he knew how badly he had hurt me. He sank on to my bed.

"I know, I'm sorry! It just happened." He explained weekly. My eyes grew wide, and I ran my fingers through my hair

"What do you mean it just happened" I asked.

"Well we were on our way to Karaoke Dokey- she had suggested she could drive me and we could see the scissoring house first. Just as we left she stopped suddenly and said something about being out of gas, then before I knew what was happening she had kissed me!" He explained, staring down at his feet.

My heart sank- Jade had kissed him? Did this mean she was truly over him?

"She kissed _you_?" I muttered in a quieter tone. He just nodded. I sat down of the bed besides him and put my head in my hands. "She's over me isn't she." I stated. Moose put a comforting hand on my back but didn't say anything. My anger at him had completely gone and now I just felt despair.

"You need to talk to her!" He told me after a while. I nodded and picked up my phone, dialing her number. Moose took that as his que to leave, and walked out of the RV, still wearing a look of guilt on his face.

Jade didn't pick up her phone, which was understandable as it was now almost twelve so I decided that I would instead go and see her tomorrow, after I drove Moose to the airport.

The next day I waited anxiously until eleven- knowing she would be mad if I woke her up during her lie in, before I went round to her house to confront her.

She looked less then happy to see me when she opened the door. She tried to slam it in my face but I was to quick and pushed it open, walking passed her, into the hallway.

"You kissed my oldest friend!" I began as I spun round to face her, "did you really want to hurt me that badly?"

"Says the boy who kissed the girl he knew I hated!" She screamed back at me. Her blue eyes flashed with anger, but I could see beneath that there was hurt. My eyes grew wide as I realized she had found out. "Yeah I know about you kissing Tori," she spat when I didn't answer, "I saw you do it- just after you told her you were over me."

"Jade.." I stuttered, "That's not what happened!" But before I could explain about the rest of the conversation she interrupted me.

"Don't lie to me Beck!" She yelled, "I was there I saw it happen. I saw you lean in and kiss her, I saw Tori kiss back, and I hope you are very happy together." She didn't show any sign of sadness, she seemed genuinely indifferent. Had I hurt her so much that she had stopped caring about me?" I tried again to explain what I had felt after the kiss and how Tori meant nothing to me, but before I could say another word, she had opened the door and pushed me out, slamming it shut behind me.

I didn't know what to do, suddenly I felt lost. I tried knocking again, opening the letterbox and calling through it but it was no good. After ten minutes I gave up and left. I tried to write down what had happened in a text, but I couldn't phrase it correctly. So instead I contacted Tori and Andre.

To: Tori  
From: Beck  
Message: Jade saw the kiss, need help now! Meet in RV.

To: Andre  
From: Beck  
Message: Getting Jade back, will you help? Meet in RV.

I was going to invite Moose as well, but I couldn't do it. I know it wasn't his fault that Jade kissed him, but I still couldn't face him, not yet, not until I had fixed things with Jade. I felt bad for letting him leave with the things the way they were between us, so I sent him a message conveying some of forgiveness I wish I could give him.

To: Moose  
From: Beck  
Message: I don't blame you- wasn't your fault. Enjoy Canada and Skype me soon :) p.s. Mum will take you to airport

**Jade's POV**

I slammed the door on Beck and collapsed against it, now allowing the tears to fall down my face. There was a time when Beck was the only person I would let see me cry- it was him I would turn to for comfort, but now he is the cause of my pain.

I can hear him pacing out side, he occasionally opens the letter box and yells for me and keeps pressing the door bell, but I ignore it. After ten minutes he walks away. I stay sat there not wanting to move. Beck had been such a large part of my life for so long, and now every thing has gone wrong.

Needing to talk to someone, I call Cat and she tells me she is going to come over. I just rest my head against the door and wait. I thought that kissing Moose would make me feel better- make Beck feel what I had felt. But instead it just made me feel one hundred times worse.

When Cat arrived I let her pull me into a tight hug, before we went into the lounge and I told her what had happened and how Beck must now hate me. She looked almost as sad as I felt and I could see that she was trying not to cry.

"It's not your fault." She comforted, "If Tori and Beck hadn't have kissed first then..." She was cut off by the sound of a knock at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone so I left it, but they wouldn't leave and soon had opened the letterbox and began to shout threw it, much like Beck had done earlier.

"Jade!" Came Tori's voice, "Jade! We need to talk! Beck told me you saw us kissing, but you don't know the whole story." I clenched my fist as I listened, wanting nothing more then to attack. Trying to keep calm I went over and swung the door open so fast Tori who was still talking into the letterbox fell over into the hall way.

"What do you want Vega!" I yelled. She stood up, fixing her hair as she went, before turning to face Cat and I, who both glared at her.

"There's nothing going on between me and Beck!" She began, I let out an exasperated breath and turned away. "Look we did kiss but..."

"But what?" I spat.

"...But that was only because he wanted to work out his feelings for you!" She clarified.

"Vega, I was there, I heard what happened!" I exclaimed, "You told him he was over me and then he leaned in and kissed you." It was steadily becoming harder and harder for me to restrain myself from punching her as she again shook her head.

"No! I said that he needed to kiss someone else to work out whether he is over you. I never meant that he should kiss me." she explained.

I walked over to her and slapped her, the rage boiling up inside me. The shocked look on her face was priceless.

"You told him to kiss someone else after he told you he didn't know he was over me?" I was now shaking with rage and Tori and Cat both moved back slightly. Tori nodded miserably and I advanced on her. Cat tried to restrain me but I am far stronger then her. Tori however stood her ground.

"Jade I'm sorry!" She began, "I never thought he would kiss me- we're just friends and I'm fine with that. I especially didn't want it to come between us."

"Oh, you wish there were something between us, then it would be harder for me to kill you." I stated threateningly. Tori began to look more afraid but stayed put.

"Jadey stop!" Cried Cat, but the rage and frustration that had been building up in me since the break up was coming to the surface and there was nothing I could do.

Suddenly I felt a much stronger arm around me, pushing me away from Tori and back to my senses. I heard a voice telling Tori to leave and the door slam. Before I knew what was going on I was sat back on the sofa, staring into familiar brown eyes.

"Andre?" I asked as he backed away, moving his long hair off his face.

"Yeah it's me." He said, as if I were blind.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, expecting him to be with Beck as he was Becks best friend. Cat came and sat beside me, giving me another tight hug- which I shrugged off after five seconds, as we both looked at Andre expectantly.

"Beck is a Jerk." He informed us simply (me and Cat both nodded out heads in agreement), "I'm on your side."

**Becks POV**

I paced the RV nervously, waiting for either Tori or Andre to arrive. After about ten minutes there came a rhythmic knock on the door, which could only be Andre. I swung the door open to reveal his smiling face.

"So, you want Jade back then hey?" He said, "what brought you back to your senses?"

"I kissed Tori." I replied, meaning it to be an explanation, completely forgetting about Andres feelings for her.

"Wait what?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"Not in any sort of romantic way," I clarified, "She just thought if I kissed someone and I felt guilt I would know I still cared about Jade" It was poor logic now I say it out loud and it doesn't seem to make Andre any happier.

"And you had to kiss Tori I suppose."

"Yeah... I mean no, Um..." I began, knowing there was little I could say to make my actions against my friend better.

"Your a Jerk Beck!" He declared. "I thought you were my best friend but you can't help your self can you! You know how much I liked Jade at one point?" He yelled, taking me by complete surprise.

"Wait you liked Jade?" I asked.

"Yeah! A lot, I thought I was in love with her! I even wrote a song for her! But I did nothing about it, because I knew how you felt about her. I had your back 'mate' it's good to know you've got mine." Andre's usually cool persona had completely disappeared. I had no idea what to say in response to these words as he paced up and down the room. When he saw that I couldn't reply he just shook his head and went out into the night.

I once more found my self sinking back on to my bed. I ran my hand through my hair, thinking. I needed to do something big now! And soon. I had to make amends to the people I have hurt and win back Jade and Andre.

I needed a plan!

**Ohh.. what will Beck do? No, seriously what will Beck do, I am completely stumped!**

**Hope you enjoyed it- sorry that they were occasionally a bit OOC but it is hard to keep the characters the same the whole time!**

**Any way, please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! So sorry I haven't updated since March but what with revision and the fact that I had no idea what he should do I was unable to write any more. Any way here it is, I'm not sure how much longer the story will be as this chapter was far longer then I expected it to be. Any way, please read and enjoy :)**

**No one's POV**

Beck couldn't face school on Monday. He hated the idea of all his friends hating him and he didn't want to put Tori or Robbie in the awkward position of choosing between him and Andre (he knew Jade wasn't going to give either Tori or Robbie the chance of sitting with her. Instead of school he hid out in his RV, knowing full well how his parents would react to him skipping school.

He spent the day trying to work on how to get Jade back and Andre to talk to him again. He decided the simpler one would be Andre, and there was no way Jade would be talking to him any time soon.

Beck knew how Andre felt about Tori, not just from his reaction when he had told him he had kissed Tori, but also from the way Andre looked at Tori when he thought no one was looking. Beck recognised the look in his eyes as it was the same one he had when he saw Jade- as if his whole world had just brightened purely because of her.

Beck also knew the way Tori felt about Andre, if he suspected it before he had been certain after the kiss. She had seemed so regretful afterwards, and Beck had seen the way she looked when she saw Andre- she had felt so guilty, as if even though they weren't in a relationship, she had some how cheated on him. Beck hated the fact that his stupidity had come in the way of the two of them and was now determined to fix it.

The problem was that the only way he could see of fixing it was by trying to get the two of them together, but they were so shut up about their feelings that he knew they would never admit how they felt to each other. For a while Beck pondered just locking the pair of them in the janitors cupboard until they admitted it, but he had a feeling that wouldn't aid his friendship with Andre. He also thought about just telling Tori how Andre felt but not only would that be a massive violation of his trust but also he knew that that still didn't guarantee Tori doing anything about it.

Beck pondered the problem all day but he was unable to focus and every time his mind drifted off, the memory of Jade's hurt face, screaming at him about kissing Tori appeared in his mind. Eventually Beck gave up, collapsing on to his bed, he shut he eyes trying to relax but he was still unable to get Jade out of his head.

He looked at his watch- 8:37. Jade would be at home now. Without thinking Beck quickly stood up. He knew he should give her more time to calm down, he knew he was being selfish by going to see her, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was try and talk to her again, make her understand why he had kissed Tori and how he had felt. Swiftly he exited his RV, Jade's house was only a five minute walk but as he approached her street he found himself practically running, only slowing down when her house was in sight.

For some reason he felt nervous. He knew he wasn't afraid of her- he was the only on that had never feared her, but he was scared. He was scared that she would tell him she didn't love him any more, that she was moving on and no longer cared about him. Her hatred he could almost handle, but he knew her indifference would probably kill him.

As he slowly walked up the drive way he heard raised voices coming from inside the house. He couldn't quite work out that they were saying but he recognised Jades voice, screaming hate filled words. Once she had finished their came a much lower voice, Beck vaguely recognised it as her fathers voice, although he had only met him a few times.

Beck hesitated, uncertain of what he should do. If he knocked on the door then he would probably find the wrath of the whole West household descend upon him, but he also knew he couldn't walk away. After another twenty minutes their came a final yell from Jade in the house and the suddenly the door flew open. Beck had retreated down the path and was sitting on the edge of the pavement, causally playing grumpy gerbils but he jumped up the moment he heard the door slam.

Jade stormed out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her. She knew her dad wouldn't follow her, he only cared about her well she was in his house, if she moved out she probably wouldn't even get a Christmas card any more.

"Jade?" Asked Beck when he saw her red rimmed eyes. Jade glared at him before starting to walk down the street. "Jade!" Beck persisted, running to catch up with her, "Jade what happened?" Suddenly Jade rounded on him.

"What do you care Beck?" She spat, clearly trying to remain calm though Beck could tell she just wanted to curl up and cry. "Just go back to Tori and leave me alone!" She continued at a faster pace up the street but Beck wasn't giving up. He ran to over take her, then stopped facing her, placing his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't walk away.

"Jade, I care about you okay." He said firmly, staring straight into her deep blue eyes, "I heard you arguing with your dad, is everything okay?"

Jade turned her face away from him as her emotions began to rise to the surface. Knowing Beck wouldn't give up, she reaced a trembling hand into her pocket and drew out a crumpled letter, holding it out to Beck. Slowly he took it, unfolding the paper to read the official looking letter.

_Dear Miss West,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into this years summer out reach program at The Julliard School of drama music and acting._

Beck read the letter and then looked up. To him this seemed like a good thing, why was Jade so up set about it.

"Congratulations." He said, the look of puzzlement clear on his face. Jade just shook her head though, sinking down onto the pavement, sitting on the edge of it like Beck had done earlier.

"It requires a parents signature and my dad..." She began, anger boiling up in side of her as she remembered her father's reaction to the request. Beck sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jade glanced at it for a second but then shrugged it off.

"What about your mum?" He asked hesitantly but Jade just gave a snort of derision, leaning back on her hands and staring up at the dark sky.

"She could never stand up to dad." She stated hotly, "too afraid he would cut off her credit cards." Beck could clearly hear the contempt in her voice as she spoke of her parents.

"Jade I'm so sorry." Said Beck. Suddenly Jade snapped her eyes on him and it was as if she only just realised who he was. Quickly she stood up and continued off down the street. Beck hastily stood up, "Jade!" He called as he took off after her, "Jade where are you going." He asked slightly breathlessly as he caught up.

"Cat's" She stated simply, not bothering to check for cars as she crossed another street.

"Cat lives on the other side of the city." Beck pointed out reasonably, "you can't walk over there this late!" Jade just ignored him, instead taking out her phone and began to type a text. In her frustration however she dropped it causing the screen to break. Angrily she picked up the broken phone before rounding on Beck.

"Look what you made me do!" She screamed at him, a murderess look in her eye. Beck took a small step backwards but she simply held out her hand. "Give me your phone she commanded. Beck shook his head, for some reason unable to find the words to explain that he left it in his RV. "Beck give me your phone so I can text Cat to come pick me up." She growled forcefully.

"It's charging in my RV" He eventually choked out. Jade rolled her eyes before turning around a proceeding down a different street in the opposite direction of Cat's house. "Where are you going now!" he asked in exasperation, once more forced to run to catch up with her fast pace.

"To Andre's, he'll give me a lift."Jade replied. Beck groaned, Andre's house was, although closer then Cat's, still miles away from where they were.

"Jade don't be ridiculous." He Pleaded, "Look, why don't you come back to my house and I'll drive you."

"I don't need your help Beck!" She exclaimed, "why don't you just leave me alone!"

"Because I don't want you to get killed!" Replied Beck, "Look, if you don't want me to drive you then at least come back and use my phone to call for a life." He Begged, placing a firm hand on her shoulder to stop her walking off again. Jade groaned but she knew it was her best offer.

"Fine." She snapped, changing direction again, now heading for his house, "but this doesn't change anything!" Beck sighed in relief, deciding it would be safest to not respond to her last comment just yet, he didn't want to upset her any more then she already was.

They walked the rest of the way back to his RV in silence. Beck tried to think of something to say but Jade just ignored him so eventually he resigned himself to the silence. Once Jade had texted Cat and Cat had agreed to come and pick her up, she went and sat on the wall outside Becks house, not wanting to wait in the RV because of all the memory's it brought up. Beck contemplated leaving her alone, but when he saw her shiver slightly he walked over to her, offering out a blanket from the house.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he was sure Jade had calmed down enough. Jade looked away from him, but let out a small sigh.

"I don't know" She confessed much to Beck's surprise. "I should be over the moon right now- I got accepted on to the Julliard program, I finally got the lead over Tori in the school production and yet everything seems to be falling apart.

Beck felt a lot of quilt at these words, knowing that part of the reason things were falling apart were because of him. He took a deep breath, suddenly deciding that now was the time to tell her how he felt. He needed to explain to her about the kiss with out her screaming at him again. He just needed her to listen, to make her see why he did it.

"I still love you." He said simply. He didn't know why, he knew this was possibly the worst moment he could pick. He should be comforting her, not pressing more feelings on her, but all he knew was that he wanted her to be happy more then anything and he wanted himself to be part of the reason. Jade looked at him in surprise, and then took a breath.

The wait was agony for Beck, he could see the conflict in her eyes. His heart started to pound as still she said nothing. He began to panic as he saw the look of uncertainty in her eyes, 'oh God', he thought to himself, 'she's not going to say it back- she still thinks there was something between me and Tori.' Before Jade could respond Beck quickly cut in.

"I know you think there is something going on between Tori and I but I swear to you there isn't. I kissed her that day to see how I felt about you. The moment we kissed I felt regret- shame, guilt that I was cheating on you even though we were broken up." He confessed all this very quickly, as he continued. "Jade I swear to you there is no one else but you."

Beck held his breath as he waited for Jade's response. Time seemed to stretch out as he watched the conflict of emotions on his face. He had seen her smile slightly at his words but there was still the look of uncertainty in her eyes, like she couldn't quite believe him. Becks heart beat accelerated until he was certain it would burst as she opened her mouth to respond.

**Ohh... cliffhanger. What will she say, what will happen with Tandre? Find out in the next chapter...**

**Thanks for reading! :D Please Review! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is a really short chapter but it was to important to add other elements of the plot to it at the same time. Any way thanks for reading and please review!**

"Please Jade take me back." Beck was almost whispering now, trying desperately to keep from crying as he still waited for Jades response

"There is no one else but you either,r Beck..." Began Jade hesitantly, her voice catching in her throat, "and I want to say yes..."

"Then do." Pleaded Beck, taking her hands in his, kissing them gently as he stared into her beautiful watery green eyes. Jade couldn't speak as she choked down a sob. She simply shook her head and looked away from him, trying to regain the use of her voice.

"B..Beck I love you so much. But I can't." She whispered through her tears. She couldn't look at him, knowing if she were to see his face she wouldn't be able to say what she needed to say, she would break and take him back, and as much as that was all she desired she wasn't ready to do so yet. She took a deep breath and continued. "I can't go back to the way things were before Beck- I can't handle our arguments any more, and I can't face the pain of you walking away from me again."

Beck could almost feel his heart break at her whispered words. He had never though hearing her tell him she loved him would hurt so much- the pain was unbearable, he couldn't think, he couldn't breath, all he wanted to do was kiss her gently one more time, to hold her so close to him that they could feel each others heart beat. But instead he was going to have to watch her walk away once more, only this time there was noting he could do.

"Jade, please." Croaked Beck, no longer able to stop his tears, but Jade just shook her head slowly, unable to speak. He wished she would look at him although he knew it would make this ten times more painful. "I'm so sorry for everything." He implored, "I should never have let you walk away the first time and I know I can't handle it twice."

Jade was desperately trying to control her emotions, but with every word Beck spoke her chest grew tighter and tighter, she could barely breath as she fought not to look at him, not to cup his cheek with her hand, not to stroke her fingers through his fluffy hair, not to press her lips on to his, not give in.

"I'm so sorry Beck." she sobbed, gently disentangling her hands from his, bringing her knees up to her chest as if to protect her from the pain.

Neither of them could say anther word. They just sat side by side, thinking unspoken thoughts, using every ounce or restraint not to look at each other. All either of them wanted was for their pain to go away, but their hearts were already so scarred they couldn't leave them open for attack again.

* * *

As Cat rounded the corner her eyes immediately took in the sight of the two soul mates sat side to side, eyes red and face shiny with tears. She could see the love and pain they were experiencing and suddenly all her hate and resentment she felt towards Beck seemed to slide away until all she felt was pity and sorrow.

She quickly got out of the car and ran straight towards the broken couple, embracing Jade in such a tight hug it was as if she believe she could suffocate the pain away. Beck stood up as well, wiping his tears away as he watched the best friends. When Cat finally broke away she stared straight up into Becks brown eyes and he could see the pity she felt in her eyes.

Then Cat held out her hand to his, shaking it firmly before, with surprising strength, she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered into his ear, reiterating the words Jade had used as his heat had shattered, Beck gratefully returned the tiny redheads hug, closing his eyes in relief at regaining his old friend, whilst trying to forget all that he' just lost.

**So...um..yeah. I don't know when I'll be able to update again but at least Beck and Cat are friends again :)**

**Oh but if you would like to read some happier Bade, both my other Victorious stories- 'We meet again' and 'in the beginning' are full of that right now! :D**


End file.
